In various environments, the use of information bearing indicia, such as bar code symbols, has become the norm for identifying products and inventory. Typically, each item is marked with information bearing indicia associated with a description of the item and other attributes (for example, price or patient identification) that are stored in a database of a host device or network system. Indicia readers are used to read the indicia and provide that reading as input information to host devices.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.